Mo Mashkour
Episode Appearances Season One *"The Battle Begins" (first appearance) *"The Solid Snake of the Gear" *"Trouble on Sarasaland" (cameo) *"Rayman on the Loose" *"Cave of Bad Dreams" *"Boxing Ring" *"Fallen Hero" *"The Eye of Trip" *"Double Trouble Kings" *"Altitude Quickness" *"In the Name of the Hero-King" *"Burning Crusade" *"The Curse of the Were Robin" *"World of Warcraft" *"The Return of Wario-Man" *"Wrath of the Lich King" *"Marth's Revolution" (cameo) *"The Lightning Theif" *"Let's Make a Deal: Part 1" *"Let's Make a Deal: Part 2" *"The Mark of Athena" *"Hero of the Defenders" *"Eye of the Mercy" *"Level Up" Season Two *"A Wizards of Place" *"A Battle of Scale" *"The Wedding" *"The Jungle in Chaos" (cameo) *"King of the Yoshis" *"Night Maid" *"Homecoming" (cameo) *"Dual, Duel: Part 1" *"Dual, Duel: Part 2" *"Divide and Conquer" *"Jackpot Opportunity" *"New Challengers: Part 1" *"New Challengers: Part 2" *"The Academy" *"Girls' Night Out" *"Shadow Mario Paint" *"A Smash is Born" (cameo) *"Galaxia Darkness" *"The King Strikes Back" *"Legions of Falco" Season Three *"A is for Arwing" *"D is for Duel" *"H is for Hunted" *"K is for Kingdom" *"L is for Legends" *"O is for Onett" *"Q is for Quest" *"R is for Revolution" *"T is for Titan" *"V is for Victory" *"Z is for Zero" Season Four *"Bring it On" *"Worlds Apart" *"Back to the Future" *"All the News" *"Royal Pain" *"Bonding" (cameo) *"Once More with Feeling" *"Step by Step" *"Game On" *"Being Human" *"Simple" *"Best Friend Forever" *"The Army of One" *"Black Out" *"Fool's Gold" (cameo) *"The Year of Dan" *"8 Mile" *"Double Cross My Heart" *"On the Line" (cameo) *"Mind Control" *"League of Legends" Season Five *"The Battlefield Case" *"Furious Jealousy" *"Enterprise" *"Call of Duty" *"The Mindy Project" (cameo) *"The Heist" (cameo) *"And They Mario Will Be" *"The X-Factor" *"Nobody's Link" (cameo) *"All That Glitters" *"Crush" *"Less Than Zero" *"Battle Force 5" *"Exchange" *"My Girlfriend Katie and There's Gonna be Trouble" (cameo) *"Eye of the Beholder" *"Shapeshifter" *"Game Over" Season Six *"House of Dan" *"Earth to Dan" *"Student Zero" *"The Prince of the Hyrule" *"Framed" (cameo) *"Grande Size Me" *"Lost in Miiverse" (cameo) *"Mind Games" *"New Girl" *"Play On, Maestro" *"T.E.A.M." *"Shadow Creatures" *"Eye for an Eye" *"Bad Moose Rising" (cameo) *"The Ultimate Duel" Season Seven *"Two Trouble Kings" *"The Underwater Mines" *"All Mine!" *"The Visitor to Flat Zone" (cameo) *"The Yoshi Team of 50" *"Advent of the Evil King" *"Monkeys Unite" *"The DK Tag Calamity" (cameo) *"Sleeping in the Eggs" *"The Hammer of the King" *"The Wolf Hunts the Fox" *"Face-Off" *"Wario Bros." (cameo) *"Super Bowser Bros." *"The Monster Beneath the Earth" *"Shadow of Andross" Season Eight *"Dungeons Card Battles" *"Fitness Junkie" *"A Situation of Some Gravity" *"Full Speed Ahead" *"An Offering of Coins" (cameo) *"Scheming Sorcerer" *"Unlikely Allies" *"When Lightning Strikes" *"Doctor Schmoctor" *"Poisonous Planet" *"Solidarity" *"Wrecking Mario" (cameo) *"Yesterday's Heroes" *"Two for Trouble" (cameo) *"A Lurking Menace" *"Bird in Darkest Night" *"Wrecking Bros." Season Nine *"Doorway to Battlefield" *"An Easy Win" *"Words of Truth" *"Two Powers Become One" *"Storytelling" *"Big Time" (cameo) *"No Girls Alone" *"Challenger of the Shadows: Part 1" *"Challenger of the Shadows: Part 2" *"Money for Nothing" (cameo) *"By Book, Blade, and Crest of Flame" *"The Future King" *"Champion of the Ring" *"The Swordsman" *"Behold of Destruction" Season Ten *"I, Dan" *"Supernatural Tuesday" *"Heroes VS Villains" (cameo) *"Elementary" *"The Yoga of the Difinition" *"Oh No! Wario!" *"Walk This Way" *"Dream Warriors" *"The Human Factor" *"Spells of Ashley" *"A New Hero Next Door" *"The Legancy of Thor" *"Ill Suited" (cameo) *"Duel Hard" *"Son of the Battlefield" Movies *"The Super Smash Bros. Movie"